Kevin Shaw
Kevin Shaw is a character role-played by CurvyElephant. Background Information Kevin Shaw was born in Massachusetts, and pole-danced his way through Law school - with the goal of being a criminal defense attorney. Not much else is known about Kevin's life before he moved to Los Santos. Kevin Shaw is now a senior attorney, and is considered to be one of the best defense lawyers in the city of Los Santos, alongside [[Murphy Braun|'Murphy Braun']]. General Description Kevin Shaw is 29 years old, 5'10" and 160 lbs. He wears his hair up in a faux mohawk, is often seen with low cut stubble and a light goatee, and wears black glasses. His attire usually consists of button-up shirts that reach his wrists or roll up to his elbows, paired with dress pants, dress shoes, and a belt (on the rare occasion he will wear suspenders instead). He also favors grey suits with patterned ties, usually donning a pink, white, or dark grey button-up underneath. When leaning into his goofier side, Kevin will dress with no shame or consideration for his image. Examples being: * Dressing up like Alabaster Slim and sporting [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Yung Dab']]'s flat top, when rolling around as "Yung Dice". * Wearing only boxers, socks and sandals, a bow-tie, and a Santa hat when stripping for ladies' night. * Shaving his chest hair into the shape of a thunderbolt for the sake of one costume contest. * Buying a new, themed outfit for every day of Sun Moon's Million Dollar Race. Personality Originally beginning as a straight-edged lawyer with principles and morals to uphold; Kevin evolved into a skillful, manipulative liar who is willing to bend the truth to his favor in order to protect his clients. Early on, Kevin was willing to turn a blind eye to illegal/weird activities in order to represent people who do questionable things but didn't wish to partake in crimes or commit them himself. This was, of course, with the exception of his tendency to speed and drive like an asshole. As time moved forward and he began representing more powerful/dangerous clients, alongside associating with a terrorist organization known as The Gnomes, Kevin grew more familiar with aiding in illegal actions; such as informing his clients of incoming police or providing 'hypothetical' advice on succeeding in crimes. Even if he may not realize it himself, Kevin is a highly skilled manipulator, and quite two-faced. Even during his worst depressive slump, Kevin is able to use his own emotions as a vantage point in a case defending a client, lying through a face full of tears in order to appeal to his opponent's pathos. Even when he isn't on the clock, Kevin holds himself up with sturdy self-confidence and isn't afraid to tease his friends or dish out deeply personal insults to his debaters. He is stubborn, prideful, and does not take lightly to having his name wrongfully tarnished, such as being accused of being a liar in a public news report on Weazel News by James Tinklebottom, or being insulted on his work ethic. When Kevin is determined to prove a point, he goes the extra mile just to come out on top and make the other side realize their idiocy. A downside to Kevin's cockiness is his inability to see his own weaknesses, so much so that he denies most negative emotions and offers of therapy or emotional support, even in the case of his depressive breakdown. Alongside this, Kevin, despite how much he may deny it, is addicted to gambling- namely, rolling dice. He often will insert an offer to roll dice for money into any conversation, even at inappropriate times. He has made the majority of his money through gambling, since he is an expert at manipulating his opponents, and has summed up above $500k total in winnings. What he claims as a hobby is both an addiction and coping mechanism, as this is what he immediately turns to in his lowest points. One of his other favorite hobbies is driving like an asshole https://clips.twitch.tv/BlindingStylishCockroachPogChamp, and drifting through the city streets of Los Santos at highly dangerous (even deadly) speeds. He owns many cars of different types, most of them painted a dark metallic blue. He also has a very good-humored side, which is evident in his willingness to dress up in embarrassing costumes with no shame, grow questionable mustaches just in order to anger the police force, and partake in goofy activities like impromptu dancing or strip teasing for an audience of ladies. Olivia Copper summarized Kevin's personality up in one sentence (to which he agreed with): "Kevin is both equal parts prude and a massive slut." Major Court Cases [[Ryan Kindle|'Ryan Kindle']] Kevin's first big case was defending Ryan Kindle on the account of first-degree murder on a peace officer. Ryan was found not guilty. Ronald "Red" Juggler The next major case was Ronald "Red" Juggler, who was held until trial for drug trafficking. Red was also found not guilty. These two court cases marked Kevin's career truly kicking off. [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']] Kevin was thrown into the Chang Gang investigation situation, and shortly after signed a contract with Fast Lane Imports. This contract made it so he couldn't represent the Chang Gang, causing a ton of conflict. This resulted in Chang Gang kidnapping Kevin and Nora Dupres. Mr. Chang asked Kevin for a ride, with Nora Dupres still in the back seat, Mr. Chang held Kevin at gunpoint, and demanded he drive to a remote location, where other members of the Chang Gang were waiting. Kevin was stubborn, and used a fair amount of lying in order to talk his way out of him and Nora being killed. During negotiations terms of his and Nora's safety, he offered his own life in place of Nora's. They were both doused in gasoline, and threatened to be burnt alive. After promising to not snitch, Kevin tried his best to instruct Nora to keep what happened to them under extremely tight wraps. However, Nora contacted the police behind Kevin's back, and she held resentment towards him for all that had been done to her. After this, the Chang Gang held their suspicions and weariness of Kevin Shaw; going as far as to consider him for a hit list (he was saved from by this happening thanks to Yung Dab.) [[Jacob Harth|'Jacob Harth']] Jacob Harth was also a notable client of Kevin's. The two had met before Jacob's fatal shooting and subsequent court case, as Tim Lee '''and '''Jacob Harth '''approached Kevin about working alongside them on the '''Dark Web. Tim Lee recommended Shaw to Jacob on the basis that he was someone Tim Lee and his grandfather trusted. Jacob had already considered Shaw a person of interest and gladly set up a meeting between himself, The Koreans '''and Kevin. '''Jacob wanted to provide online gambling on the Dark Web and upon meeting, discussed what role Kevin would have in funding and facilitating it. Tim Lee's casino was the base of operations for the online gambling and sports-betting on the Dark Web. Kevin worked on the project alongside Tim Lee until Jacob closed and re-released the Dark Web. Kevin still has access to the Dark Web today. The two had a case against Scarlett Winters, regarding an incident that occurred two months prior to the court date. Winters had shot Jacob at the sight of a an active crime scene, despite him being across the street as an innocent bystander. Jacob was found not guilty and won upwards of $150,000 in a later civil case. Post-Dab Depression (WORK IN PROGRESS) Following the life-sentencing of his favorite client, Yung Dab; Kevin fell into the deepest depression anyone in Los Santos has ever seen. Quotes * "Kevin Shaw, Attorney at Law." * "Kevin Law—FUCK!" * "Hypothalamously..." * "It's Shut the Fuck Up Friday!" * "Nailed it!" * "Oh, God!" * "Mama didn't raise no bitch!" * "So, what did we learn?" * "I just carry lots of blank papers so I seem important." Trivia * Addicted to gambling. * Favorite color is purple. * According to CurvyElephant, the song that best describes Kevin Shaw is: Nightcall by Kavinsky.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MV_3Dpw-BRY * He used to strip in order to pay for law school. * Shaw has threatened repeatedly to have Irwin Dundee deported. * Cries occasionally. * When questioned on his romantic life, he claims he is married to the law. * Is best friends with Olivia Copper. * Despite all accusations and teasing, has not once yet denied being in love with Yung Dab. * Was approached by Jacob Harth to run, fund, and facilitate gambling on The Dark Web. * Owns and rents out seven total stash houses (six apartments and one home.) * Indirectly approached Ryan Kindle to 'deal with' Reinhart and Williams, after they arrested and charged him with reckless driving. * Witnessed Park Ranger Conan Clarkson get held up and kidnapped by Ryan Kindle and the Los Santos Liberation Army. Kevin later willingly gave the Los Santos Liberation Army Detective Reinhart 'and Officer 'Angel's phone numbers. * Orchestrated major perjury during the Ryan Kindle 'case with '''Sun Moon '''and 'Eugene. '''He asked that they lie in court about being with '''Kindle during the time of Winter's attempted murder. * Helped Sun Moon cook the books at his Casino, to avoid CID's suspicion. * Was Ed "The Monkey Man's" '''personal lawyer. * Received suspicious and threatening calls from a private number during his fight with '''Murphy Braun, '''warning Shaw to watch himself and to tell '''Murphy '''he was a dead man. These calls are believed to have been from '''The Citizen '''or '''The Reverend. * Was under investigation by the CID '''for his links to '''Yung Dab, The Gnomes, '''and '''Jacob Harth. '''His properties were also an area of interest for the '''CID, as there were reports of Kevin selling cocaine out of one of his apartments, alongside Dab's '''car having been found parked at one of Kevin's apartments. Media '''Weazel News Coverage ] SoundCloud - "Better Call Shaw" "Better Call Shaw" written by [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto-Tune Tyrone']] Gallery 10MonthsShaw.png ShawGnome.png tXENf12.png Screen_Shot_2019-06-02_at_12.56.17_PM.png References Category:Male Category:Lawyer Category:DoJ Category:Characters